plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tree of Wisdom
Tree of Wisdom gives the player large tips, as it is different from the classic help menus. The player can grow it to a very high height, although there are no rewards for growing the Tree of Wisdom past 1000 feet. The player can access it by clicking on Zen Garden and going past the Aquarium Garden, but it must be bought first. The player can buy the Tree of Wisdom in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $10,000 after beating Adventure Mode. The achievements Smarty Branches, Towering Wisdom, and Cerebral Canopy (depending on the version of the game), can be earned by growing the tree 100 feet tall. After growing Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet, one will be able to use the "daisies" cheat, after 500 feet, the "dance" cheat, and after 1000 feet, the "pinata" cheat. Quotes Milestone tips *Pssst... here's a tip... type "future" while playing with Zombies to see zombies from the future! *Typing "mustache" when playing with zombies will bring a terrible transformation to the undead! *If you type "trickedout", don't be surprised if you see something wacky happen to your Lawn Mowers! *Hey, I'm 100 feet tall! Celebrate with me by typing "daisies" to get the zombies to leave tiny daisies behind when they die. *Whoa! I'm 500 feet tall! This calls for some dancing! Type "dance" to get the zombies to boogie on down! *WOW! I'm 1000 feet tall! Celebrate with me by typing "pinata" to make zombies spit out candy when destroyed! Game tips *Here's some wisdom that bears repeating... (precedes repeats of game tips) *Torchwood fire is hotter than rage, but Zombonis, Screen Doors, Ladders and Catapults can take the heat. *The tallness of Tall-nuts earns widespread acclaim due to their effectiveness vs. Dolphin Riders and Pogo Zombies. *You know that zombies emerge from gravestones, right? So what's stopping you from using Grave Busters to get rid of them in Survival: Night? Is it pride? *Grave Busters, eh? Pick 'em only when you can see graves on the right side of the screen along with the zombies. That's what I do. *Stinky the Snail sure loves his chocolate. Maybe loves it a little too much, you know? He won't sit still for an hour after he's had some. * The Imps in I, Zombie seem weak. But they're speedy and great for fetching that last brain when you've cleared the rest of the opposition. *It's tempting to feed all your chocolate to Stinky the Snail. He's such a chocolate hog. But remember: Zen Garden plants like chocolate too! *Often the question is asked: where do you find chocolate? A better question would be: where DON'T you find chocolate? It drops in every game mode! *Tired? Depressed? Ladders on Tall-nuts getting you down? A quick Magnet-shroom will whisk your cares away! *What's cheaper than free? Nothing! That's why Puff-shrooms are essential on all night levels! *When I was just an acorn my grampa told me, 'Son, Vasebreaker puzzles are much easier if you break the vases on the right side first.' *I had a dream. In it, Cattail spikes popped balloons and dropped zombies to the ground. I don't know what it means. *Make money fast! By playing Survival: Endless! Then e-mail me your bank account number! *Have you noticed that Gargantuars sometimes use OTHER ZOMBIES to bash your plants? Whatever works, I guess. *If you're looking for mushroom plants for your Zen Garden, you'll have better luck playing on levels where it's nighttime. *Mushroom Garden! Huh! What is it good for? Absolutely nothin'! Except growing mushrooms, that is. *Growing aquatic plants in your Zen Garden is pretty much impossible without the Aquarium Garden. Just saying. *If you're wondering if feeding a Hypno-shroom to a Dancing Zombie compels him to summon Backup Dancers for you, bet it all on 'Yes.' *If you ever listen to anything I say, listen to this: you want two columns of Sunflowers. I'm dead serious here. *How many Cherry Bombs does it take to take down a Gargantuar? Here's a hint: more than one, fewer than three. Here's a more explicit hint: Two. *You'd think Torchwoods would douse Snow Peas. And you'd be correct, because you, my friend, are one smart cookie. *If you're looking for the inside info on how long a level's going to be, count the flags on the level meter. That'll set you up real nice. *Those hateful ZomBotany zombies! Who do they think they are, shooting at your plants? It's a good thing Wall-nuts stop 'em cold. *Roof Cleaners. Classic items. Can't recommend them highly enough. Best thing about them? They give you a shot at beating Pogo Party. *Have you tried clicking on the flowers on the main menu? Give it a shot! I'll wait here. *Once you buy the Imitater, try clicking the little drawing in the upper left corner of your Almanac to access the entry on that sucker. *Are you hoping to find water plants for your Zen Garden? I bet my phloem you'll have the most luck searching in pool levels. *Every day brings new challenges and opportunities. Oh, and new Marigolds in Crazy Dave's shop. *I've heard that Buckethead Zombies take five times as many hits as regular ones. (however this is false as a Buckethead can take 6.5 times as many hits as a regular zombie, or 65 hits.) *Have you heard of the elusive Zombie Yeti? Some say he likes hiding where it's pitch black. *If you rely on Upgrade Plants in Survival: Endless, be acutely aware that they get more expensive the more you have on your lawn. *Just when you thought Jalapenos couldn't be any more useful, a Tree of Wisdom lets you know that they also destroy the Zomboni's ice trails! BAM! *If you think playing survival 'endless' mode only drops pool-style plants for your Zen Garden, think again! It drops everything-style. *Legend has it that frozen zombies eat slower. I'm here to tell that legend has its facts straight. *I wouldn't worry about permanently damaging your lawn with Doom-shrooms. In time the earth heals itself. *Snorkel Zombies. I hate 'em. How do I deal? Wall-nuts on Lily Pads, that's how. *Digger Zombies violate the natural order with their subterranean ways. It's only fair to use Magnet-shrooms to steal their mining picks. *The Pogo Party and Bobsled Bonanza mini-games are really, really, really difficult. Wanna drop one of the 'reallys' off of that description? Use the Squash. *The explosive force of a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is more than capable of dislodging a ladder from a Wall-nut. *Chompers and Wall-nuts work exceedingly well together. It's no surprise, considering they were roommates in college. *Do multiple Snow Peas in a row slow zombies down more than just one? The sad but truthful answer is 'Nay.' * The number of coins you receive in Wall-nut Bowling is proportional to how cool you are as measured by how many ricochets per nut you can pull off. (pull off more ricochets in Wall-nut Bowling 2) * Please do not tap in the glass! Or actually, go ahead; right-click on your Aquarium Garden or during Zombiquarium to deafen your underwater creatures. * Dancers in I, Zombie may seem expensive, but in the right situation they're worth every penny. General *Thank you for feeding me! I'm out of new wisdom for now, but I might have more if you grow me tall enough! *Thank you for feeding me! I've given you all of my wisdom, but you can still grow me taller! *History repeats itself but it always gets the details wrong. *I experience time at a vastly slower rate than you! *So I've heard about this 'winter' dealie. Can't say I'm looking forward to it. *Courage is easy; dedication costs extra. *If the past, present, and future all simultaneously exist as "block time", surely the experience of "now" can only be an elaborate illusion? *If you're mistaking the forest for the trees, just remember: A forest is a collection of individual trees and not the other way around. *My xylem is tingling! *I feel a spurt coming. *I think I've seen that cloud before. *That cloud look just like a vast aggregation of water droplets. *Oops sorry - I think I just gave up some oxygen. *Don't mind me. I'll just be over here, growing. *Mmm, I could surely use some yummy fertilizer! *At this stage I lack worldy knowledge. *You can get a lot of wisdom just from standing around. *Gosh, I can grow leaves! *I'm metabolizing like crazy! *Have you met my cousin Yggdrasil? Very big in Sweden. Many fans. *When you've been around for as long as I have, you sleep less and hallucinate more. *I think I'm perennial! *After a careful observation I've deduced that it is the Earth that revolves around the Sun not the reverse as it appears. *I really appreciate all the cash you're spending on fertilizer! *I'm taking sociology in an online college. Very helpful. *I'll never get why you animals spend all day moving around like you do. Gallery Future hint.jpg|Tree of Wisdom starting to grow Tree Of Wisdom being Fed.png|Tree of Wisdom being fed maxhieght.png|Maximum height of tree of wisdom 100 feet tall.jpg|100 feet tall:earned Towering Wisdom achievement Tree.jpg|113 Feet tall 999 feet.JPG|999 feet tall 1000 feet.JPG|1000 feet tall Treeofwisdom.PNG|1070 Feet tall 1111 feet.JPG|1111 feet tall REX TREE.png|1253 Feet tall 2000 feet.JPG|2000 feet tall 5000 feet tall tree of wisdom.PNG|5000 feet tall. 111 feet.png|The Tree of Wisdom at 111 feet. TreeOfWisdom New.jpg|The Tree of Wisdom, as seen when first purchased. TreeWisdom.jpg|3333 Feet Tall Trivia *Sometimes it says, "My xylem is tingling!" A plant's xylem is part of a plant in its wood that transfers water and other nutrients into the plant. *2,147,483,647 feet is the maximum height of the Tree of Wisdom. It is recommended not to grow it past this height, as it will "grow" to its minimum negative height (-2,147,483,647). It takes an extremely long time to get its height back to 0. **This is because growing it higher results with integer oveflow. The number 2,147,483,647 (2^31-1) is the maximum value for a 32-bit signed integer in computing. *It is unknown how the Tree of Wisdom talks and sees, as it has neither a visible mouth nor eyes. *In the DS version, when the Tree of Wisdom is not growing or giving out wisdom, Crazy Dave repeatedly says, "This tree keeps growing! It also won't shut up!". *The Tree of Wisdom is a selectable icon on the Limbo Page, probably suggesting that the Tree of Wisdom was meant to be separate from the Zen Garden. Once the Tree of Wisdom has been accessed (via the Limbo page in some versions), the trophy icon indicating that the level has been passed appears in the corner. *The Tree of Wisdom is not on the iOS version because the player is unable to type the codes he or she gets on the iPod, iPhone, or iPad. *A rare glitch that happens on the PlayStation Vita version is free tree food. The player will start off in the Zen Garden with the tree when he or she first purchases it. Crazy Dave will then slide in and give him or her five packs of tree food to get him or her started. After growing quite a bit, Crazy Dave still slides in, giving the player five packs of tree food, even though the only time he was supposed to do this was at the start. Furthermore, once the player is done with the five packs, he or she can still feed him one more time. This will happen again after visiting another Zen Garden or quitting and going back to the tree. The only known method to stop this is to go to the settings menu and delete all extra data in Plants vs. Zombies. The glitch will then go, at the expense of no extra data. Ignoring this glitch, or at least making use of it, is highly recommended. *If the player types one or more of "daisies", "dance", and "pinata" before the Tree of Wisdom says he or she can (at 100, 500, and 1000 feet, respectively), the codes will not work, and he or she will get a message saying, "You don't have a tall enough Tree of Wisdom for that!", even when the Tree of Wisdom has not been purchased by the player. *It is somewhat similar to the Trees of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, which also say a lot of tree-related puns. *Its name bears a resemblance to that of Wisdom Tree, a manufacturer of unlicensed religious-themed games for computers and "retro" consoles. *Buying the Tree of Wisdom and growing it to 1000 feet costs 2,497,500 coins. Category:Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Shop Category:Canceled mini-games Category:Modes Category:Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West areas